A Lap Dance Can Never Go Wrong
by ElectricSpyder
Summary: When a certain silver haired male begins to neglect his lover's affection, after gaining a high paying job, the other takes action and things start to heat up. -No Complete Smut [May revise and add smut] Short Vaniku Drabble [Riku x Vanitas]-


**A/N: This is just a little drabble that I made for a meme on my Vanitas RP account on tumblr. Vaniku happens to be one of my top otps. So no hating. Also... Van's a total fucking uke with Riku. No regrets~ Also I made this a few months ago and since then I think I've really improved on my writings. I may come back and redo this short drabble. But it's not turning into a chapter story. ENJOY :)**

* * *

Vanitas had been waiting all day to give Riku his 'present' and the silverette was still working at his desk. The raven had just about had enough of being ignored when Riku was working on his paperwork.

Slipping quietly into the room, Vanitas hovered behind Riku's chair as he worked. "Van… I have eyes in the back of my head. What is it?" Riku said out loud. Vanitas could never get away with anything if it involved Riku.

Vanitas huffed, "I want to give you the 'present' now. I've been waiting all day…" He came around Riku's chair and sat in front of him, pushing Riku's paperwork across the desk so he could sit on top.

Riku leaned back into his chair and sighed with a hand rubbing his temple. The silverette had a good idea of what the present might be and he really wasn't in the mood for it right now. "Van, love, I have so much work to do… can't it wait?" He asked solely.

Vanitas just pouted a bit and crossed his arms, "No." He rose an eyebrow as Riku looked back up at him. Riku was being stubborn as always. Ever since they moved in together and Riku had gotten a good paying job, the silverette barely had enough time in the day to spend with his raven-haired lover.

"'Ku please… I really miss you a lot. You never get to spend time with me anymore." Vanitas couldn't believe himself, he had to resort to pouting and begging now? It was unheard of for him.

Riku groaned lightly, laying his head in his hands and peaking through his fingers at the one sitting on his desk."Fine… but you have to work up to it. Get me in the mood or I'm getting back to my work."

Vanitas smiled and got off his desk. He moved closer to Riku and straddled his lap, each leg on the other side of the silverette's hips. Vanitas looked at Riku with a sly smile before leaning in towards his ear. "Just sit back and enjoy, baby." He whispered as his tongue snaked out to trace the shell of the other's ear.

Riku shivered lightly and placed his hands on Van's hips, holding him there. "You're going to have to do better than that, Vani." Riku purred and received a chuckle from the raven. "Baby, I'm just getting warmed up."

Vanitas laid his hands on the other's chest and leaned in towards his neck, leaving small kisses there and occasionally his teeth would scrape the skin of his neck or his tongue would flick out lightly.

Wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, Vanitas slowly moved his hips forward. Rubbing softly up against the other's own. He would trail the kissing up his neck and across his jaw but never to his lips yet. Even though Riku tried to make their lips connect, Vanitas wasn't having any of that until he allowed it.

He ran his hands across Riku's chest, and to the first button on the other's button down flannel shirt. He unbuttoned it all the way so he could feel all of Riku's chest and his six pack abs. Vanitas had always been a bit jealous that Riku had better abs than he did. But on Riku, they were drop dead sexy.

He ran his hands across his chest and over his abs softly, teasing the skin he touched into making goosebumps raise with a small shiver. Vanitas nibbled on the other's ear as he continued to move his hips and against Riku's. Soft panting and quiet moaning came from deep in Van's throat as he did.

Soon Riku began to respond by holding his hips tightly and cautiously grinding himself harder against Vanitas. Low groaning coming from him as he pushed up against the raven. Vanitas pulled his head back and let his tight fitted black t-shirt slip over his head and to the floor.

Riku, taking in the sight, began to attack his neck. Biting and kissing what he could as his lover tilted his head for him. One harsh bite to the junction on his neck made Vanitas moan a bit loudly. "R-Riku…" He purred in Riku's ear, coaxing him to do more.

Vanitas, hated when Riku would tease the hell out of him, and for some wicked reason the silverette loved to tease him more and more when he knew Vanitas was getting annoyed by it. Like he was now, Vanitas rocked his hips harder. Moving them in a slightly circular motion and held on to Riku's shoulders.

He couldn't help the string of moans that left his lips as Riku bit down on his neck, leaving open mouth kisses across it. "Ahhn! 'Ku… just kiss m-me already…" Riku chuckled, his hot breath fanning across the other's neck. "You seem to be quite eager tonight… more than usual if I might add."

Riku bucked his hips suddenly, making the ravenette's lips open in a loud moan. Riku took the opportunity to slip in and kiss the other. Slipping his tongue between his lips and kissing him deeply. Vanitas arched into Riku's touch as nails raked across his back and pushed himself closer to Riku's hips and he continued to grind his growing erection against him.

The pleasure was getting intense and Vanitas swore on his life, that if Riku made it to where he came in his favorite pants… he would ban Riku of this for a week.

The ravenette's grinding got harder as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck bringing himself even closer to his lover. "R-Riku- I'm going to… Nnh… soon…" Vanitas tried to warn him of his upcoming release.

Riku suddenly stopped, pulling Vanitas up from the chair and leading him to their bedroom. After their door shut, all you could hear was pleasured moans and then complete silence.

Until morning when Riku flipped because he didn't finish his paper work last night.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ElectricSpyder (the author of this fan fiction) does not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters used belong to the original creator(s).**


End file.
